Quinn's Happy Valentine's Day
by LiteratureLover34
Summary: Quinn wakes up hoping to celebrate Valentine's Day with Rachel, but the girl seemingly has forgotten. One-shot of a Quinn and Rachel Valentine's Day. AU with established Faberry. Rated M.


**A/N: Just a smutty one-shot for Valentine's Day. I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy and have a safe and happy Valentines Day!**

Quinn sleepily reached over to silence the obnoxious alarm on her phone. Without pausing she turned and threw her arm out across the bed. She grimaced, disappointed, when her hand met cool sheets instead of a warm body. The lack of warmth suggested that her lover had been awake for some time. She glanced at the time and her brow furrowed with confusion. It wasn't unusual to wake up alone, but it was still too early for the sheets to be cold. She frowned before throwing off the covers. Her feet hit the chilly floor as she rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She was looking forward to starting Valentine's Day with her girlfriend. She had waited a long time to enjoy the day designated for romance.

The blonde smiled to herself as she prepped for the day, her earlier confusion forgotten. Quinn was certain that whatever Rachel had planned would be amazing. She took a quick shower, did her hair and makeup, and pulled on slacks and a dark blue sweater before exiting the bathroom and making her way to the kitchen where she figured there would be breakfast. To her surprise there was no fresh pot of coffee or anything else set out for her. Worry caused her shoulders to tense, but she shook off the feelings of discontent and proceeded to make coffee and toast a bagel. She was disappointed at the lack of face time with her girlfriend, but there was no time to dwell on the unusual circumstances, she had lots of work at the office today and needed to get going.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Quinn's day just seemed to drag on forever. She had two manuscripts to edit and half a dozen meetings to attend where she took copious notes and downed several cups of coffee. All through the day she had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. Her girlfriend was predictable about calling or texting at least once during the day to say hello, but so far her phone had been silent. There hadn't even been an email to give her details about any Valentine's date. It wasn't until she was on her way home that a text came through and sent her heart into overdrive and caused a crushing weight to grow in her chest. **Hey, Quinn. Meet me upstairs on the roof. We need to talk.**

Quinn's eyes immediately filled with tears. The lack of contact over the course of the day suddenly made sense. She was getting dumped. It was inevitable really. So much had happened during their relationship that made it impossible to last. There had been bullying, lying, and manipulation until she finally earned forgiveness for her past actions or at least she had thought so. She shook her head and straightened her shoulders. The crippling weight on her chest doubled as she swallowed her tears. She would not go into this a weepy mess; she would hold her head high and not be dramatic.

Once in her apartment she determined to show her girlfriend what she would be missing, so she pulled out all the stops with hair and makeup and a sexy red dress to show off her creamy skin. Once she deemed her appearance to be perfect she took the elevator upstairs and climbed out onto the roof. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

There were hundreds of candles that littered the walls and ground as well as twinkling lights and lanterns. An intimate table was set for two and was covered in rose petals. The weight on her chest dissolved and left her feeling like she could float away; it was only the sight of her girlfriend that kept her tethered. Rachel stood by the table, illuminated by candlelight, holding a single red rose. Quinn faltered at the sight of the brunette who was back-lit by the flickering lights. Time seemed to stop and her feet refused to move as she took in the scene as relief swept through her body.

Rachel started towards Quinn and the movement broke the spell. The blonde opened her mouth to speak only to have the brunette cut her off, "Quinn, you look so beautiful." The diva held up the rose and said softly, "Happy Valentines Day, Quinn."

The blonde struggled to find her voice before finally squeaking indignantly, "What the hell is going on? You've ignored me all day and then you sent me that stupid text. I've done nothing but freak out for the whole day!" Quinn was all but shouting at Rachel, her frustration from the day finally finding an outlet.

The weight on her chest returned when the brunette gave her a soft smile and dropped to one knee, "Look around, Quinn. I've been a little busy with setting this up. I have something important to ask you and I needed the time to prepare everything. Take a look, baby."

Quinn stepped forward to take a closer look only to discover that some of the candles were carefully arranged to spell out the words 'Marry me?' She glanced down at Rachel, who was anxiously holding open a box with an exquisite princess cut diamond ring nestled in soft green velvet. Rachel took a deep breath and began, "Quinn, we've known each other for a long time now. We've seen each other through both good and bad times. Our love has blossomed through adversity and has grown strong and vibrant because of it. We support each other's dreams and ambitions and bring out the best in each other. You make me so happy. I love your strength, tenacity, beauty, and grace, your intelligence and your wit. I love that who you are as a person shines through and makes you even more beautiful than your appearance. I even love that you're cranky in the mornings and that you hog the covers at night. But mostly I love that you make me want to be the best version of myself. Our history reminds me every day that love isn't easy, but that we have to fight for it if we want it to last. Please, would you honor me by becoming my wife and facing that fight with me for the rest of our lives?"

The blonde barely heard Rachel's speech. Her heart was beating so loudly that it almost drowned out the proposal. Tears blurred her vision and she could only reach down and grasp the brunette's arms so she could pull her up for a kiss.

Lips met, and the world blurred out of focus and began to spin. Quinn couldn't get enough of Rachel's mouth. The kiss turned hot and hungry when the diva nipped at Quinn's lower lip and thrust in her tongue at the blonde's quiet gasp. A soft whimper escaped her throat when Rachel broke the kiss and pressed soft lips to her neck. "Is that a yes?" Rachel purred the question as she alternately nipped at the blonde's neck and pressed kisses to her fluttering pulse.

Quinn's knees wobbled at the diva's sensual assault on her body, but she managed to croak out a yes before once more pulling Rachel close. They stood, wrapped in each other's embrace, kissing passionately.

Hot salty tears ran down Quinn's pale cheeks causing Rachel to look up with alarm. "Quinn, baby, what's wrong?" Tiny hands framed the blonde's face and soft thumbs gently brushed away the wetness.

"I thought that you were breaking up with me...and...I just couldn't bear it. I love you so much, Rachel and I can't believe that you would go to all this trouble for me. It's a little overwhelming, but it's also so romantic."

"I am sorry, sweetie. I had to stay away today because I was afraid that I would give away the plan. Leaving you this morning was so hard. You were so beautiful with your hair spread across the pillow. All I wanted was to reach over and kiss you awake, but I wouldn't have been able to contain my excitement or nervousness so I opted to sneak away and put this together. Forgive me?"

Quinn smiled and pecked Rachel's lips. "Of course I forgive you. This is amazing up here! Thank you for doing this for me."

Rachel's face lit up at Quinn's words and she tugged on the blonde's hand to lead her to the table. "Now that we have the formalities out of the way we need to have dinner. I have plans for you tonight Miss Fabray and it would be a shame if you couldn't keep up."

Quinn's own smile turned playful, "Let's eat then, because I have plans for you too."

RQRQRQRQRQ

A few hours later and they were stumbling back into their apartment. Dinner had been wonderful. The brunette had prepared a delicious meal with a bottle of champagne. Dessert was a platter of chocolate dipped fruit and more champagne. Quinn was feeling giddy and loose as she and the brunette did their best to avoid tripping over furniture on the way to the bedroom.

Upon entering their room Quinn found herself pressed against the door, Rachel's lithe frame holding her in place. Dark eyes bored into hers before full lips captured hers in a heated kiss. The kiss was almost bruising in its possessiveness as a frantic tongue plundered her mouth. In a sharp contrast to the intense kiss, Rachel's delicate hands slid up her sides and made lazy circles just underneath her breasts. A lean muscled leg nestled against the apex of her thighs, further pinning the blonde. The dissonance between Rachel's kisses and her touch was quickly sending Quinn into sensory overload. She was helpless to do anything but rock into the brunette's thigh as her brain turned to mush.

Rachel suddenly reached down and slid her hands up Quinn's legs. "I've wanted to get this dress off you all night." The brunette dropped to the floor and began lifting the dress, peppering kisses up the blonde's stomach and torso. Her hands set a tortuously slow pace as they eased the dress off of Quinn's body. Rachel laved her tongue over Quinn's sternum as she unclasped the blonde's bra. Her lips quickly wrapped around a nipple and suckled as her hands once again resumed a slow and steady rhythm.

Quinn moaned in annoyance and arousal as her body responded. Her sensed were overwhelmed by the diva's lazy hands and dexterous lips that worked over her body. Hips pumped, blindly searching for the friction that would send her soaring. One of Rachel's hands pressed against her mound and began massaging little circles against her clit as her lips returned to capture the blonde's. Her other hand was softly tweaking a painfully hard nipple. Quinn felt the crescendo building with each dip and swirl of Rachel's tongue and fingers. A sharp nip coinciding with a rough thrust against her clit sent Quinn's body into orbit as her climax hit. The brunette's fingers continued stroking, prolonging the sensations wracking her body.

Before the blonde could catch her breath, Rachel whirled them around and pushed her onto the bed. In an attempt to rein in her wayward libido, Quinn swiftly flipped them over so that she was hovering over the panting brunette. The diva's eyes were so wide and dark that Quinn felt her core throb in response. Their heaving chests were pressed together and the blonde struggled for control. She took a moment to nuzzle Rachel's cheek with her nose in a moment of tenderness before pressing a kiss to swollen lips and husking, "I'm so lucky to be engaged to you and I can't wait to show you my gratitude."

Rachel's answering whimper was all the blonde needed before she lowered her head and began her own assault on the brunette.

They made love for several hours until exhaustion forced them to fall asleep in each other's arms, and when Quinn's alarm went off the next morning, she turned it off and snuggled deeper into Rachel's body before drifting back to sleep. Her Happy Valentine's Day had been worth the wait.


End file.
